A Sidekick's Story: Preview
by pkmnsurvivor19
Summary: TPL AU. A different take on a certain channeler's sidekick. Wanted to give this idea a try through a few test chapters. Give it a read.
**I don't own the Jak and Daxter series in any way. They belong to Naughty Dog. . . . . Unfortunately.**

* * *

 **A Sidekick's Story:**

 **And so it begins.**

* * *

 _"_ _You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" a young voice playfully called._

 _"_ _Oh I will, just you wait you little runt," an older voice replied._

 _A flash of tall trees and green grass rolled by as the young voice ran from the older. Soft, shortness of breath could be heard from them as they ran out of energy. Just before they could make it around the next tree; a pair of strong arms scooped them up and gave a loud laugh in victory._

 _"_ _Ha! Now I've got you my little runner. And this time I'll make sure you don't leave my sight. Hah!" the older voice said as they spin around in a circle._

 _"_ _Aaaaahhhh! Daddy stop it!" the young voice yelled at a high squeal; revealing them to be a girl._

 _The older voice, the girl's dad, gave another laugh as he slowed down to a stop and placed his baby girl on the grass._

 _"_ _Now what should we do about this mess you've got yourself in, hmmm?" her dad asked with a hint of mirth in his voice._

 _The young girl looked up into his brown eyes filled with warmth and mentally begged to not answer him. When his look wouldn't sway she gave a loud sigh in defeat._

 _"_ _Go home and get into the bathtub like mom wanted me to," she whined._

 _"_ _And…?"_

 _"_ _And I'll apologize to mom for running off when she told me it was bath time."_

 _"_ _Good girl. Now let's head home and get you all cleaned up okay?"_

 _"…_ _Okay," she replied while taking hold of the larger hand._

 _When she was back on her feet her dad lifted her up and placed his daughter on his shoulders. As soon as she was secure, he began to walk back to their home._

 _"_ _I don't want to take a bath daddy," the girl whined as she laid her chin on his head._

 _"_ _I know you don't *********. But we all have to keep clean when your mom is around you know."_

 _"_ _Hmmm."_

 _The rest of the walk was finished in silence as the late afternoon sun began its decent to the horizon._

* * *

I woke up with a start, the bed sheets flying off as I rose up from my laid down position. I took in small gasps of air while trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. When it finally calmed down I brought my knees to my chest and placed my chin on top of them.

"Another one of those dreams again," I whispered while trying to get my confused thoughts in order.

After my mind got unclouded I looked to my right to see if my best buddy had woken up from my small "night terror." Thankfully he appeared to be sound asleep as ever in his bed. I tell ya, a hurricane could come through here and he would never notice until morning. Now that would be a sight to see, I mean his expression.

"Well, better get this one written down before it slips my grasp," I said while quietly getting off my bed to grab an old journal underneath.

Why would I want to write this odd dream down? Well, I'm glad you asked my curious reader. You see, for as long as I can remember I've always had these odd dreams. Originally they only came to me once or twice in a year; nothing too major. Now they're coming more frequently, like once every two weeks. And that ain't the freakiest part. Every time I have these dreams it's always about this girl, and I'm not seeing them through my viewpoint. I'm practically seeing the entire thing through her eyes. Every image, every sound, every person I see but whose names I can never get; it's always through her.

And here's another tidbit for ya, most of these dreams I have. . .never really go away. Oh I know that when you wake up after a dream it goes away, but not for me. These ones always go to the back of my mind and stay there as if I would need them later. Why, I really have no idea.

So that's mostly why I write them down in an old journal that a good friend gave to me years ago. To hopefully make sense of what these dreams actually mean. Or to get someone to see that I'm worried about them. I . . . .actually never told anyone about these dreams; not even my mom. I didn't want her to worry even more when our village was. . . .

Um,. . . . . I don't think I'm ready to explain that yet.

Anyways, if these dreams keep continuing to bug me; I may have to show this journal to old Grandpa Green to see what he thinks of it. Maybe this time he'll believe me instead of calling it ridiculous and not whack me on the head with his staff. Oi. . . .that tactic of his is really getting old.

When I was finally done writing this week's dream, I put the journal back into its hiding place and quietly crawled back into bed. Maybe I can sneak in a few more hours of sleep before the sun comes up and wakes the big guy for another day of adventures. One can only hope right?

It was only a few minutes after I drifted off when a small shaking of my shoulders roused me back to the waking world again.

 _Damn it. . . . ._

Letting out a groan I turned over to see who had so rudely woken me up. Low and behold there was my best pal standing over me looking as ready as ever for the day. . . . . .Had he been awake long?

"Whaaaat?" I whined while slowly sitting up on the bed. He better have a good reason for ruining my beauty sleep.

With an excited grin on his face he began to make the usual hand motions that indicated what he wanted. After he finished I looked outside to see that the sun hadn't even risen yet; the late hours of the night were slowly starting to fade away.

"So let me get this straight," I sighed while looking back at him. "You want us to go exploring somewhere before the sun even comes up yet?"

I got a nod of 'yes' in return.

". . . . . . Are you out of your flippin mind!" I whispered/yelled at him. "The sun hasn't even come up yet! I may be just as adventurous as you are bud, but there's no way I'm going anywhere until the dang sun comes up. Now if you don't mind. . . . . . .goodnight!" With that I laid back down to try and ignore the person who was still standing beside me.

That didn't end up going as well as I planned.

"You're crocadog pouting at me again aren't you?"

I opened my eyes just to see that yes. . . . . .he was crocadog pouting. His eyes got so big that tears were nearly spilling over; bottom lip quivering at just the right angle; and I swear that I was hearing soft whines coming from him. It was a look that clearly said, 'Pretty please come with me Daxter.'

"Jak, no. . . . the eyes. . .the quivering. . . . .whining. Oh alright fine. . .I'll go! Just stop with the look already!"

Getting the results he wanted Jak backed up giving me a smirk that said, 'Hah! I knew that would work!'

"Of course you'd know that would work," I told him while making my way to where my clothes were at. "I was the one who taught ya that look."

Jak crossed his arms with that still victorious smirk on his face. 'And I so glad you did. You were right; it does help you get what you want.'

"Oh will you just shut up and get the heck out of here blondie," I said while slowly taking my night shirt off. "I don't think Keira would appreciate it if you saw another girl getting undressed in front of ya now would she?"

Jak's face flushed red with embarrassment and he immediately bolted from the room.

"Heh heh, works every time."

Oh. . .you're probably wondering why Jak hasn't "said" anything yet are ya? Well. . . . . he's a mute. Now I don't think he's a 100% mute since he does make sounds on some occasions. I mean from what I've been hearing everything is fine and he should be able to talk. It's just that he doesn't want to. And since sign language is out of the question for him; he just uses hand gestures and facial expressions to communicate. Now that would be difficult for some people to understand, but not me. Oddly enough I can practically understand what the big guy is trying to say. What a duo we make huh?

After I had gotten dressed into my regular attire I slipped on my sandals and headed out of the hut to search for Jak. It wasn't long until I spotted him at the docks searching for something on the horizon.

"So where do you plan to take us this time pal?" I asked him while making my way over.

Jak pointed at the speedboat tied to the dock and then pointed out to sea. 'Boating trip.'

"Hmm. . . . .sounds a little tame than normal. Anywhere specific in mind?"

With a smile he shook his head. 'Not telling you.'

"Oh. . .a secret boating trip huh? Well let's see what adventure you pull us into this time," I told him as I slowly yet a bit clumsily made my way into the boat. "But, you know Jak," I said to him while he climbed in to make his way to the boat's motor. "if you wanted to take a girl on an early morning boat ride you should've asked Keira to come instead. This would be the most effected way for you two to finally hook up."

Jak's head immediately snapped toward me, his face nearly as red as my hair. 'N-No! It's not like that!'

"You sure, cause that's what it's looking like to me. Or. . . .did you finally decide to go for this tomgirl instead of the techie you've always had a crush on? Jak you player!" I teased.

I swear Jak's face became even redder. 'Daxter!'

"Relax big guy I'm just teasing," I said with a laugh. "Although, I've got to wonder where you're taking me on this romati-ow!" I yelled while rubbing my now sore head.

A scowl was present on his face; a hand raised for another slap. 'Stop it!'

"Okay okay I'll stop, jeeze take a joke why don't ya!" I whined as I sat down.

As soon as he got the motor started Jak went to the steering wheel to lead the boat in the right direction.

 _Hmm. . . .I wonder where he plans to take us this time._

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Yeah. . .giving the J &D series another shot since my first one didn't work out so well. This is an idea for an AU I've had in mind for a while. If you couldn't already tell, in this one Daxter is a girl. However, there is another twist that I have in store other than just gender bending the sidekick. What that twist is. . .well, you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? . . . . . Should I continue this or not? I am thinking of starting this story series someday, but I just don't know yet.**

 **Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
